


Doctor doctor, gimme the news

by Ashc



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Stardew Valley - Freeform, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashc/pseuds/Ashc
Summary: The farmer heads to visit Harvey and gets a little surprise.
Relationships: Harvey x reader, harvey x farmer, stardew valley Harvey x farmer, stardew valley Harvey x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Doctor doctor, gimme the news

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real smut. Did it in like 30 minutes so I hope it’s good 😂

After a busy day of mining You had stopped in after the doctor’s office and closed. Hoping to get Harvey to give you some sort of relaxant to help you sleep tonight, and hopefully wake up without sore muscles that come with swinging your sword and pickax around. He wasn’t in the main office, which wasn’t surprising after all. After determining the man must be hidden away in his apartment you decided to take a chance. 

When you opened the door to his apartment however your jaw dropped open. There was Harvey alright, with his pants and boxers off. His vest thrown aside and his shirt spread open. And the most tantalizing part was in his hand. You knew the doctor wasn’t a boastful type but if he had been you would have said he was allowed to brag. His dick was long and thick, his hand worked over it with long practiced strokes. Small choked off noises occasionally escaping him. 

He hadn’t seemed to notice you yet, which was a blessing as you were still frozen, transfixed on the sight ahead of you. You had been lusting after the shy doctor for a while now, and this was honestly too good to be true. But who were you to look a gift horse in the mouth? Especially such a beautiful gift horse. 

Harvey gasped softly and started panting, low whines starting to leave him along with his little gasps and pants. His grip on his dick tightened for a moment before a needy whine broke loose at the same time the man arched up into his own hand. 

“O-oh..yes...oh.....” that was the pebble that broke the dam for you, hearing Harvey in his pleasure. Calling out like that, it had you trembling a little and letting out your own gasp. Harvey froze as soon as the sound escaped your lips. Immediately he shot up from his position, face bright red and filled with embarrassment. The doctor stayed in this position for a while before he started stuttering like mad, trying to explain himself. And hoping to Yoba you had arrived after he had been whispering your name to himself, imaging it was you that was taking care of him in all the eyes he liked. 

After a while Harvey straightened a little more, using the covers that had been hastily kicked aside to cover himself. After taking another moment to compose himself enough to talk, and find the proper words he barely managed a shy, and scared.

“Y-you’ve been there this whole time?” A nod from you had Harvey’s face flushing darker. He swallowed and wheezed out.

“A-and y-you were watching me?” Another nod had Harvey groaning softly and covering his face with his hands, well. Hand, one was still covered in his release. Which he quickly decided to clean off with a wipe. Hoping to give himself some more time to think. This was the worst, how was he supposed to win you over now? You probably thought he was a creep for this. He should have made sure his door was locked, shouldn’t have cried out your name quite so loudly. Fuck, if only he had thought of those things sooner he wouldn’t be in this position. 

Harvey looked up at you, Shame and guilt all over his face. He sighed deeply and murmured with a regretful tone.

“I’m so so sorry (name). I...I really like you.and...I know what I did was incorrigible but I..I hope you can forgive me for....for thinking if you like that....” okay, forget about Harvey cumming being what broke the dam, knowing he was masterbating to you, and he had cum to thought of you. Well....if you had you way you’d have him on his back again while you ride him like a prized racehorse. For now perhaps a gentler tactic was needed. 

“I didn’t know you liked me like that Harvey....but, I’m flattered...and honestly I rather like you like that to.” Harvey blinked a few times then opened his mouth to speak again. However in the few heartbeats it had taken for you to digest the information and reply his mouth had gone dry as calico desert. You smirked a bit, deciding to further this just a little, gentler approach be dammed. 

You closed the door behind you and moved closer to the bed. Harvey shrunk into the sheets more as you approached his spot. Even just having you walk towards him was arousing in his current state. Something he seemed to think you delighted in. Especially when your eyes somehow got both brighter and darker and a smirk spread over your lips. 

“I’ll give you a choice Harvey. One...next time you need help like this, you call me....or two, you keep helping yourself....but I want evidence....pictures, a phone call...something....” Harvey blinks and sputtered in shock. He wasn’t unknowing when it came to dirtier things people could do. But he never thought you’d be one of them. Or that he’d like it to. As soon as the words left your mouth he felt a rush of blood returning to his dick and he whined a little. It took him barely a moment to consider his options before he responded with a needy whine in his voice.

“W..would you h-help me? Please?” That was all it took for you to quickly shed your clothing, each article that was removed made Harvey squirm and whimper more. By the time you were bare for the man he looked like he was about to combust. You stood there, letting him take in the sight of you. Then, with a needy gasp he reached out to touch. When his hand made contact with your most intimate area he shuddered and nearly came again just from that. This was possibly the best moment of his life. Seeing you bared before him and being able to touch you. The lean muscle that you had built up after months of work on the farm never really seemed like something he would have appreciated, at least not until he was able to see you in your full glory. And now that he had he never wanted to look away. 

A small giggle broke free from you, drawing Harvey’s attention back to reality rather than his racing thoughts about how amazing you were and how wonderful you looked and felt. 

“Harvey.....do you want this? Like, one hundred percent want this?” Harvey tried to speak, a simple three letter, one syllable word. But words had failed him again and he sputtered helplessly. Instead he nodded, and for a moment he was concerned he would give himself a concussion with how sharp the action was. It didn’t seem to matter the next moment however because you were on him. He made a strangled noise as he felt your weight settle on him. He liked it , he liked it a lot. It felt comforting, secure. Like you’d keep him safe from your spot atop him. A small giggle once again brought him back to reality, a reality that froze for several seconds when he felt your lips on his. It was exhilarating and he felt like he was moving a hundred miles an hour. It was like flying, but without the fear. And immediately he was addicted. 

As soon as he was able to fully function again his hands came up. One tangling in your hair, which drew a small hum of approval from you. The other curling around your waist. You let your hands wander his chest and while you could feel his hands twitching a little, neither left their position. The one in your hair only tightened actually. After a moments hesitation you rolled your hips. Grinding yourself against him, hearing him whimper as you did so. 

You continued this teasing movement for a while longer, still leasurely kissing the doctor. However his patience was starting to wear thin and he was getting desperate. 

“Please. Please (name). Please....oh! Oh god I can’t take this much longer.....” after receiving Harvey’s plea to continue, you did just that. Slowly moving and letting him slide into you. Inch by inch you took him, a low half growl half whine building in your throat as you did. He felt amazing, his dick was even better inside you than it was in his hand. Long and thick and spreading you open while reaching all the best spots you could rarely reach on your own. 

“Oh Harvey....you feel so wonderful....so so good honey.....” you didn’t know if it was the praise, your voice or the pet name that did it. But as soon as the words left you Harvey had cum again, you could feel him fill you, and it was delightful. You let him know this by letting out a loud moan that caused him to tremble. You weren’t ready to cum like he had. The feel of him inside you was wonderful all on its own, but it just wasn’t enough. Harvey seemed to pick up on this and his hands started to search for the spots you liked best. Once he found the proper technique you knew it was over. Those steady hands were able to take you apart in mere seconds. 

Panting you collapsed on the still flustered doctor. A giddy giggle escaped from him this time and his arms came around to hold you tightly. You hummed softly and nuzzled into him. A soft sigh of contentment escaping you. You felt his arms move and for a moment you were concerned he was getting ready to tell you to leave. But the only thing he did was pull the blankets around you both. Something you’d normally dislike, it was always too warm. But this felt cozy rather than suffocating, with another please sigh you cuddled closer, hearing his heart beating rapidly as he came down from the high of your activities. Soon enough he softly murmured, more in your hair than any thing.

“That was....wow...I never expected you felt the same like that....I..I’m flattered honestly.” Already you could hear a tired slur creeping into his voice. You nodded a little, barely conscious enough to respond to him. Harvey started to grow worried when you didn’t fully respond, maybe he had read the situation wrong after all. His heart rate started to pick up and he twitched a little with his nerves before your voice cut though the silence, slow and sluggish and absolutely beautiful to him.

“I really like you Harvey...and I’d like this to happen again...a lot...but...not just this...I...I want us to be...be a couple...if you’d like that to...” if someone had come up to him and told him he could be a pilot right that second and escorted him to his own plane he would have been less delighted and excited. He let loose a giddy giggle again and held you tighter. A moment later he whispered, once again more into your hair than to you. 

“I’ll get a bouquet tomorrow then....I’ll make sure it’s the prettiest one anyone has ever seen in this town....you deserve it....” a soft hum followed by a noise close to a snore were his only answer, apparently the activities had worn you out quicker than either were expecting. He didn’t care though, he was on cloud nine at that moment. Not only had he just had some pretty great, albeit quick, sex with the object of his affections. He had also managed to learn they wanted him the same way he wanted them. It was a wonderful turn of events he wasn’t sure were completely real if he was going to be honest. He decided it didn’t matter at that moment, if he woke up and you weren’t there, he’d deal with it then. For now he held you close, listening to your steady breathing as he fell into a content sleep. Only too excited for the next day with you to start. 


End file.
